fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers
Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers is a 1988 American slasher film directed by Dwight H. Little and written by Alan B. McElroy. It is the fourth installment in the Halloween film series. Storyline Plot Ten years after his original massacre, the invalid Michael Myers awakens on Halloween Eve and returns to Haddonfield to kill his seven-year-old niece. Can Dr. Loomis stop him? Genres * Horror * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''R (Canada) * K-16 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 16 (Iceland) * 18 (Ireland) * VM14 (Italy) * 16 (Netherlands) * R13 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * M/16 (Portugal) * 16+ (Russia) * 18 (Spain) * 13 (Spain) (re-rating) * 15 (Sweden) * 18 (UK) * R (USA) Images Halloween 4 The Return of Michael Myers 1988 poster 1.jpg Halloween 4 The Return of Michael Myers 1999 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (1999) Halloween 4 The Return of Michael Myers 2002 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (2002) Halloween 4 The Return of Michael Myers 2002 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2002) Halloween 4 The Return of Michael Myers 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2019) Halloween 4 The Return of Michael Myers 2012 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Dwight H. Little Writing Credits (WGA) * Dhani Lipsius (story) and * Larry Rattner (story) and * Benjamin Ruffner (story) and * Alan B. McElroy (story) * Alan B. McElroy (screenplay) Cast * Donald Pleasence - Dr. Sam Loomis * Ellie Cornell - Rachel Carruthers * Danielle Harris - Jamie Lloyd * George P. Wilbur - Michael Myers * Michael Pataki - Dr. Hoffman * Beau Starr - Sheriff Ben Meeker * Kathleen Kinmont - Kelly Meeker * Sasha Jenson - Brady * Gene Ross - Earl * Carmen Filpi - Rev. Jackson P. Sayer * Raymond O'Connor - Security Guard * Jeff Olson - Richard Carruthers * Karen Alston - Darlene Carruthers * Nancy Borgenicht - Woman Attendant * David Jensen - Man Attendant Producers * Moustapha Akkad (executive producer) * Paul Freeman (producer) * Mohammad Sanousi (associate producer) (as M. Sanousi) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * October 21, 1988 (USA) * February 9, 1989 (Australia) * June 17, 1989 (Philippines) (Davao) * June 30, 1989 (Spain) * September 8, 1989 (Portugal) * November 3, 1989 (UK) * November 17, 1989 (Ireland) * April 6, 1990 (Turkey) * May 9, 1990 (France) * July 15, 1990 (Netherlands) * June 21, 1991 (Brazil) * October 25, 1999 (Germany) Home Media Release Dates * 1989 (UK) (VHS) * May 18, 1989 (USA) (VHS) * May 18, 1989 (USA) (Laserdisc) * July 20, 1999 (USA) (DVD) * January 28, 2002 (UK) (DVD) * June 17, 2002 (UK) (VHS re-release) * September 5, 2002 (UK) (DVD re-release) * August 21, 2012 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * February 18, 2019 (UK) (DVD re-release) Reception Box office Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers grossed $17.8 million worldwide on a $5 million budget. Critical response The film has a 5.9 rating on IMDb and a 30% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Company * Trancas International Films Distributors * 20th Century Fox (1989) (UK) (theatrical) * Cineplex Odeon Films (1988) (Canada) (theatrical) * Filmpac Distribution (1989) (Australia) (theatrical) * Galaxy International Releasing (1988) (USA) (theatrical) * Braveworld (1989) (UK) (VHS) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1989) (USA) (VHS) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1989) (USA) (Laserdisc) * Anchor Bay Entertainment (1999) (USA) (DVD) * Anchor Bay Entertainment (2002) (UK) (DVD) * Digital Entertainment (2002) (UK) (VHS) * Digital Entertainment (2002) (UK) (DVD) * Anchor Bay Entertainment (2012) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) Special Effects * Magical Media Industries (special effects make-up) Technical Specs Runtime * 88 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Connections Follows * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) Followed by * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20 (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween (2018) Category:Films Category:1980s films Category:1988 films